The Way Love Goes
by pleasing-phoebe
Summary: Cole Turner and Steffi Miller, his daughter's best friend, embark on a love affair... but will it all end in tears? [COMPLETED as of Jan 07, SEQUEL]
1. Chapter 1: Seduction

Chapter 1 – Seduction.

It was early summer in San Francisco, and 17-year-old Charmz Turner was sat with her best friend Steffi in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, home of the Charmed Ones Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"…Kyle's lovely," Charmz was saying. "He's just… boring in bed." Steffi laughed, crossing one long, tanned leg over the other.

"Boring? How so?"

"He's not adventurous like… like Chris was."

"You still think about Chris, I presume?"

"Sometimes. It's hard not to, you know?"

"Oh yes I know alright." Steffi chose her words carefully, knowing all too well that if Charmz realised that Steffi had slept with her ex-husband Chris, Charmz would go berserk and fry her with an energy ball. Lazily, Steffi conjured a bottle of whiskey and took a swig.

"That's bad for you," pointed out Charmz.

"Yeah, well I'm older than you so in your face." Steffi grinned and offered Charmz the bottle.

"Dad's gonna kill me if I get drunk…" Charmz smiled nervously and took the bottle.

"I can handle Cole," Steffi said carelessly, tossing a blonde curl over her shoulder. "Now, what shall we drink to?"

Just over an hour later, Cole Turner faded into the Manor looking for Charmz.

"Charmz? You around?" There was a crackle of electricity and a loud explosion could be heard from the living room.

"You did WHAT!" Charmz's furious yell resounded through the quiet house.

"Shuddup Charmz," Steffi slurred drunkenly. "Someone might hear you…"

"I don't care! You slept with my ex-husband!"

"N-not when you were married though."

"Oh, and that makes it al-bloody-right!" Another crackle of electricity, and then dust enveloped the room. The sudden silence was deafening, and Cole felt almost threatened by it. He was about to fade out when he heard a small sniffling noise. Looking around the edge of the door, he saw Steffi curled up in the foetal position, burn marks from energy balls embedded in the upholstery of the couch around her head, nursing the whiskey bottle crying.

He stood there for a minute or two, wondering how his daughter's best friend of 17 years had become so alcohol and nicotine dependant she had finished up like this. He remembered the days when Steffi and Charmz would beg to be allowed up to the surface to kill a few mortals with their powers. Steffi was a fire starter, and she had powers that were rare even in upper level demons. She could throw a ball of fire and hit her target from half a mile away, concentrate pillars of fire from her palms which were so hot they could sear and melt flesh in seconds, conjure any object she desired, and produce a single flame from each of her fingers which she often used to light her cigarettes. In addition to this, she had the typical demonic abilities of sensing other beings and being able to travel from plain to plain as she wished. Cole had often wondered what Steffi would become when he used to watch her creating saunas for her and Charmz to play in with her powers, but he never imagined her like this.

"Hey, what's up?" Cole asked gently. Steffi looked up, before looking down when she saw his face.

"N-n-nothing." She sniffed again, pathetically.

"I know enough women to confidently say that means you are 110 not okay," smiled Cole, and he sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm just b-being stupid, you know?"

"No you're not. I heard you fighting with Charmz; it does that to me too. Completely drains me." He put an arm around Steffi and smiled again.

"She obviously inherited your temper," Steffi said trying to smile.

"Don't I know it?" Cole laughed and reached over Steffi to the coffee table to grab a tissue for her. Their lips brushed, and Steffi kissed him. Cole, stunned, kissed back, and then pulled away.

"Steffi, you're drunk. Maybe you should go home…"

"I'm so, so sorry! Oh my God how much did I drink? Jesus…"

"I'll take you home…" In Cole's haste to forget the kiss, he fumbled for his car keys, just so that he could do something to take the pressure away from her gaze.

"Cole," Steffi, sobered up by the shock was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. "Everything happens for a reason right? Maybe – maybe that was supposed to happen."

"No Steffi, you're Charmz's best friend, you're 18 years old… no."

"Cole, please think about this," pleaded Steffi. It was at that moment that Cole's perceptions of her suddenly changed. Her blonde curls gleamed in the moonlight, an her face was no longer the innocent child's face he remembered from a long past summer; it was a beautiful, melancholy face that Cole wanted to bring a smile to once more. He looked up at Steffi, and found that she had moved to the other side of the room, preparing to shimmer out. His legs moved suddenly, unbidden, and he raced across the room. Grabbing her arm he whispered hoarsely:

"Wait… don't go. I want to give you something." She looked at him with tear-stained ice blue eyes, which widened in surprise before fluttering shut as he gave her a passionate kiss. She pulled away gently after a minute or so and said quietly "Not here Cole. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow night…" She went to shimmer out, then turned back and flashed him a sexy smile. "I'll be waiting." Then she was gone, and all that was left was the smell of her perfume, laced with nicotine and alcohol.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright to Piper or Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Chris Perry, Cole or Charmz Turner, but I do own Steffi Miller so I guess I kinda kicked your asses there._

_With a total word count of 932 (minus A/N and Disclaimer), this is probably one of the longer chapters I pre-wrote. Feel free to R+R people; it's what I'm here for. Oh yeah, and if you don't like my pre-written chapters (that's about the first ten) then you can kiss my sexy little behind. But please review all the same._


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes And Good

Chapter 2 – Pancakes And Good Conversation.

The apartment was in organised chaos. All that could be seen was clothes piled up in a corner, a pile of plates stacked up next to the sink, an ashtray close to overfilling sat on the coffee table and more clothing draped on the couch. As Cole faded in, he smiled. Some things never changed, and Steffi had always been a messy kid, leaving her toys all over the place.

"Steffi?" He licked his dry lips. Why were they dry? He wasn't excited – was he? There was a small sound and then Steffi appeared in the doorway to her room.

"That's my name, honey."

"I-err-I mean…" Cole stuttered.

"Not sure why you're here? Thought that last night was just a drunken mistake? Mine, I hasten to add."

"No... well yes but – "

"But now you're here," Steffi said, walking towards him. He was hypnotized by the motion of her hips as she strutted towards him, her body bridling at his attention. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips, with one jutted out to the side. With that simple movement, Cole was completely entranced.

Putting his hands on her cheeks, he kissed her passionately. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck, letting him slide his hands down her curvaceous body and down onto her hips, where they snaked around her tiny waist. She pulled back gently, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss.

"Do you have…?" He looked at her blankly for a moment, then nodded.

"In my wallet. Should we…?" Cole pointed towards her room suggestively.

"It's better than the couch," Steffi smiled, her elfin face glowing slightly. She allowed Cole to sweep her off her feet and carry her to her room.

When morning dawned, with its cold autumn sunshine, the two were fast asleep in each other's arms. Cole awoke, tired and happy. His surroundings baffled him momentarily and then the memory of the previous night hit him. He shot up, entangled in the sheet. The smell of pancakes wafted into the room, and he looked around for Steffi.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." She pushed her way through the door and into the room, sporting a short robe tied loosely at the waist and two plates of pancakes and syrup.

"Hope you're hungry, I actually made these by hand." She handed him a plate and sat down on the bed, folding her legs up beneath her.

"Steffi… you do know this was a one-time thing? Too many people risk getting hurt. Tell me you understand." Steffi sighed.

"Cole. Honey. I'm blonde, not stupid. It could never last…" She stabbed at a piece of pancake with her fork, chasing it around the streams of maple syrup. "Not even if we wanted it to." She put her fork down, the piece of pancake still sliding around in the syrup. "_Do_ you want it to?"

"I don't know. Sure it was fun, the sex was great – I mean really great – but is it worth risking everything over?" There was a silence as he awaited her reply.

"Oh, am I supposed to reply, and give my opinion now? Well, I think we should have a little fun together, some clean innocent fun. No one gets hurt if no one finds out."

"Clean?" Cole smirked slightly. "That's not the Steffi I remember from last night."

"Have an issue with my bedside manner, Mr Turner?" Her tone of voice and her body language were openly seductive, and as she shifted slightly her robe slipped to reveal her shoulder and a direct dip into her cleavage. Cole swallowed hard.

"You're a difficult girl to say no to, Steffi," he said distractedly.

"Maybe that's why people never say no…" Cole smiled, shaking his head slowly.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. We'll do it."

"Excellent… now come here." Cole obediently shuffled across the bed towards her. The electricity between them crackled before they even touched, and as they kissed the plates slid off the duvet and onto the floor. Cole pulled Steffi on top of him, and she giggled slightly.

"I have the distinct feeling things are about to get dirty…"

_A/N and Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the 'Charmed' characters… I do however own all and any copyright to Steffi Miller, so in your faces all of yous._

_This chapter was a little bit random I know but I was lacking in inspiration… you will soon be able to tell when these moments occur as the story progresses. I also apologise for the shortness, but I had to edit a load of it cos it wasn't fit to put on the internet (people would say it constituted as porn) – I must've been drinking when I wrote it. But I still managed 699 words so I believe the words I'm looking for are 'ha', 'ha' and 'ha'._


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Get Him

Chapter 3 – Can't Get Him Outta My Head.

Steffi was sat in the living room of Charmz's apartment, playing with the tassels on a cushion. Charmz was sat opposite, moaning about Kyle again, and Steffi attempted to drown her out by playing music in her mind. She smiled to herself as she remembered that morning and, merely four hours earlier; she and Cole had been together. Before leaving, he had warned her:

"Don't fall in love Steffi. I always hurt the ones who love me." Thinking about him non-stop, his touch, his kiss, his voice… that wasn't love. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it wasn't love.

Hearing that Charmz was still complaining, Steffi thought about the previous night. She'd never felt so excited before, and she didn't remember the last time she'd gotten butterflies in her stomach remembering what had happened that evening.

"…Are you even listening, Stef?"

"Sure. Kyle, crap in bed but you love him. I get it." Steffi's voice was dreamy, far away, and Charmz looked at her oddly.

"Okay who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy you've gone all soppy over."

"There's no guy…"

"I'm your best mate! You really thought I wouldn't guess?"

"There's no guy, really. I'm just… having a little fun."

"Hmmm, I'll have to get Dad to keep an eye on you."

"Sure, why not?" Steffi conjured a cigarette, clicked her fingers and a small flame appeared. She lit the cigarette and allowed the small flame to go out, blowing clouds of blue smoke twisting into the air.

"You never said that about Daddy before."

"You never said you still call him 'daddy'."

"Point taken, and duly noted. So who's this guy you're seeing?"

"I'm not seeing any guy," Steffi said patiently, taking a deep drag on her cigarette. "I'm having a little innocent fun with a very nice man. Who, I hasten to add, has a daughter your age."

"So he's a cradle-snatcher?"

"Not in so many words, no."

"Would I know him?"

"If you do, then you don't know him as well as you think to be honest."

"Ooh, so he's a big enigma?"

"No! And what the hell is an enigma when it's at home?"

"Well it's kinda like… Daddy!" Steffi turned, and saw that it was indeed Cole standing behind her.

"Hi, girls. What's up?"

"Steffi has a new beau, but she won't tell me his name."

"I never said anyth-"

"A new boyfriend eh? What's this one called then?"

"I don't have a-"

"Come on, you can tell me can't you?" Cole's face was a picture of innocence, but in the look in his eyes told her to make up a guy, any guy.

"His name's… Colin. He's a mortal, which is why I didn't want you to know." Charmz's curiosity was satisfied, and she said her goodbyes before fading out to dinner with Kyle.

"I swear I didn't…"

"Colin! You can't be serious!" Cole was laughing mirthfully and Steffi shrugged helplessly.

"I had no idea what to say!"

"Oh, you crack me up girl."

"Well you didn't exactly help…"

"You're right. I'm sorry, it was mean of me. Forgive me?"

"I can try…" Steffi got closer and Cole smiled slightly. Steffi wrapped her arms round his neck, stretched up slightly and whispered in his ear. "But I'm gonna need an incentive, baby."

"Mmmm are you now?" Cole looked down then turned her head to look at him. "Well then," he said, kissing her neck. "Today's your lucky day…" Steffi's right leg popped up into the air as he faded them out to her apartment.

Four, maybe five hours later, Steffi lay asleep. Cole watched her for a moment, and then looked at the ceiling. Stroking her arm absent-mindedly, he allowed his thoughts to wander, and within minutes they wandered back to Steffi. He looked once more at her sleeping form; with her curls rumpled and eyes tightly closed, her thumb in her mouth, she looked exactly like she had all those years ago when she used to have sleepovers with Charmz. With a deep sigh he ran his eyes over the rest of her body. He only hoped she didn't fall for him too deeply.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Charmz Turner, Cole Turner or Kyle Brody. But you already knew that, smart-arse._

_Biggest chapter so far with a grand total of 702 words… I'm so proud of myself I really am. This is a turning point in the story is this chapter: it's where we begin to learn how Steffi truly feels about Cole and it's really quite sweet. It's not my best work, but then again I don't feel that any of this is. My creativity is cramped by this damn heat wave._


	4. Chapter 4: Time After Time

Chapter 4 – Time After Time.

Steffi awoke, and instantly looked for Cole. The air was warm, and the shower in her en suite bathroom was running. She heard a voice; Cole's voice. He was singing to himself in the shower and Steffi giggled slightly at the sound. Wrapping the sheet around herself, she went and stood in the open doorway.

"If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting…"

"…Time after time." Steffi's beautiful, clear voice cut off Cole's tuneless warble and he looked round the shower curtain at her, clearly embarrassed.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, honey. It was time for me to get up anyway. Great voice (!)"

"Oi! My mother told me I could've been a singer."

"You can tell that was over a century ago babes."

"Ouch, below the belt!"

"You don't look it though, hon. Honest!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Will it get me in the shower?" Cole smiled at her, trying to hide his misgivings.

"Maybe… maybe not." Steffi let the sheet slip and walked over to the curtain.

"Peek-a-boo," she said breathily. Cole's smile changed to a grin. If no one knew what they were doing, who were they hurting? And if no one was getting hurt, then how could it be wrong?

"You'd better come in…"

"Don't mind if I do." Steffi stepped in with her toes pointed daintily.

"Ballet dancer, were you? I knew a ba-" Steffi pressed her finger to his lips and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him teasing little kisses, and his hands moved to her butt.

"You're sexy when you do that," Steffi murmured between kisses.

"You're just sexy… especially when you share my morning shower!" Cole began to kiss her neck, and Steffi tilted her head back. As she did so, her eye caught the clock and she gave a little squeal. Cole instantly stopped and looked at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ch-Charmz! She's gonna be here any-"

"Steffi? I'm here! You ready to go shopping?" Charmz could be heard searching the apartment for Steffi, and Steffi whispered urgently to Cole.

"Honey, fade to yours. I'll cover you here," Cole pressed his lips to hers and she shouted to Charmz "I'm in the shower! I'll be right out!"

"Okay hon!" Steffi gave Cole a gentle push and let him kiss her, before he faded out half-way through.

"Whose clothes are these?" Charmz called through from the bedroom. Steffi silently cursed her stupidity. She should've hidden them!

"Umm... a friend's!" She climbed out of the shower and hit the power button, wrapping a towel around her torso and another round her damp curls, which she piled on top of her head.

"Ooh you dirty slut!" Charmz laughed as Steffi stepped into the messy, dark room. Charmz pulled the curtains open just as Steffi did up her bra clasp.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steffs!"

"It's okay – I slept with my neighbour anyway."

"Really? When?" Charmz was incredulous. She'd never known anyone who had as much sex as Steffi did! A new man every night or so it seemed. Charmz decided it must be because Steffi worked in a club in the Underworld, and all demons had something of an insatiable sexual appetite.

"House party last month I think… I don't really remember." Charmz envied Steffi's tall, willowy frame and naturally skinny body. No wonder she got all the guys, she thought as Steffi zipped up her skirt, buttoned up her white low-cut peasant blouse and slipped on a pair of Prada wedge sandals. A quick ruffle of her now dry blonde curls ad Steffi was ready. Pretty people are impossible fumed Charmz silently, who had spent two hours choosing her outfit. Simply impossible.

"This friend – was it Colin?"

"Who?" Steffi looked blankly at Charmz.

"Your mortal amore… the one you really liked? He had a daughter my age?"

"Oh, him! No, this guy was just… just a guy I brought home from work. But you scared him, which means I have to pay him a visit to give him his clothes back."

"Sorry…and you're lying!"

"And? It never hurt anyone."

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with 'Charmed', it's all the property of the WB. Damn you! The only thing I honestly own is the rights to the character Steffi Miller, who is a purely fictional character. She does not appear in any episodes of 'Charmed', and if she ever had then she would've been played by me, and I would be an internationally famous actress with a hunky boyfriend and tons of cash. So leave me to dream, damn it! And Brad Kern, you don't know what you missed out on…_

_Again another random chapter, but I thought Steffi and Cole needed to be more aware of the dangerous situation they're in. And I think it came out okay, all 689 words of it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it… okay so I enjoy visualising Cole. It's all the same really though, isn't it?_

_Please R+R this chapter, because I tried a new writing technique and I don't know if it's as effective. Cheers m'dears._


	5. Chapter 5: Fight Club

Chapter 5 – Fight Club.

Steffi, sat on the sofa in her underwear, was all that Cole could think about all day. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever slept with, and he was secretly frustrated he couldn't show her off. They'd been together a month now, and his mates would be so jealous – and Charmz didn't know any of them, so she wouldn't find out. It couldn't hurt to… no, he shouldn't. But the idea played on his mind until he decided to let them meet her. She wouldn't mind, she loved parties and clubbing. Grabbing his cell, he dialled her number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Colin!" Charmz must be with her, he thought.

"Steffi, I wondered if you wanted to meet some of my friends tonight. We're going out to celebrate something, and they're a good bunch."

"Sounds like fun! Uh, won't they tell Christina?"

"Christina? Oh, code for Charmz, I see. No, they won't. I'm positive."

"Well then, I'll find a nice frock for the 'little works do' as you call it."

"See ya, sexy."

"Love you too! Byee!" As she rang off, Cole hoped to God the last sentence was part of the ruse. He really prayed.

"Cole, do I look okay?" Steffi sounded nervous, something Cole had never encountered in her before, and he laughed gently. They were stood in her apartment, and he really wanted to go.

"You look amazing and you know it. Now, if you see anybody you know…"

"I'm helping you out," she finished simply. "Simple as pie." Cole smiled at her and faded them to the front of the exclusive bar. He nodded at the bouncer, a fat Tracer demon, and walked in with his arm draped casually around Steffi's shoulders. Any innocent bystander would've believed they were a couple; that is of course if any of the innocent bystanders hadn't heard of Steffi's reputation.

"Steffi, meet Ryan, Krys, Niall and Shawn." Steffi smiled and let Ryan, the most handsome of the four, kiss her hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said calmly, with the air of a person used to meeting new people. "I've heard so little about you, I felt I ought to meet you and let you tell me everything I need to know." Cole felt smug as he saw the others, jaws wide open and dripping with saliva, falling under Steffi's spell. The DJ put a dance track on, and Steffi's foot began to tap.

"Anyone gonna take a girl dancing?" Steffi looked at them, a lock of curly hair falling over her eye alluringly.

"I shall take the Beauty to the ball," Ryan said, grinning and he gallantly offered her his arm. She took it, and led him to the dance floor. Within seconds she was the centre of attention as she moved to the beat, lost in her own little world. Her hips dipped and her arms drew patterns in the smoke filled air as Ryan moved around her, clearly enjoying himself, and Cole felt an unprecedented pang of jealousy hit him. Crossing the dance floor, he smiled tightly.

"Let a guy cut in?"

"Wait till this song's over, mate."

"How about I don't?"

"Oh, come on!" Ryan looked to Steffi for support.

"Cole's right, it's his turn."

"No it isn't! He can wait his turn." Cole's hands curled into fists.

"Please Ryan. Let me dance with my girlfriend."

"Hell no!" There was a loud smack, and Ryan hit the floor.

"Cole, no!" Steffi, roused from her trance-like state, clung to him in vain as Cole hit Ryan over and over again. Ryan, after a few feeble attempts at trying to injure Cole, saw that resistance was futile and focused on Steffi, who was desperately trying to get Cole off him.

"Cole, please!"

"He – didn't – have – the – right!" Cole's pauses were filled by violent punches, and Steffi decided to change tactics.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you're mad, baby." Her voice was a soft whisper in his ear, and her fingers played with the collar of his shirt. She kissed his neck gently, and gradually he calmed down. "Let's get my baby home, hmm?"

"Yeah… home."

"We can go back to mine and put a movie on and make like it's the back row. Okay?"

"Uh-huh." Steffi smiled winningly at her new friends.

"Sorry about Cole. Jealousy, I guess. I'll see you guys later…" With a friendly wink which implied so much more, she shimmered herself and Cole back to her apartment.

_A/N and Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own Cole Turner or Charmz Turner. I do own Steffi Miller and Ryan, the others really have nothing to do with anything so I'm not going to bother saying I own them._

_574 words of solid gold action, my friends. This chapter is the lead up to Chapter 6, which is why it's pretty short compared to the others. I was going to jump straight to Chapter 6, but then I realised that my story would lose some of the flow and continuity that I constantly strive for. And so Chapter 5 was born, out of one man's jealousy and one 15 year olds overly fertile imagination. I love exploiting my characters like this, I really do. Gives me a warm fuzzy feeling… no wait, that's just the fact that the damn heater's on in this goddamn heat wave. What is with that, seriously!_


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

Chapter 6 – I Love You.

"What the HELL!" Steffi's anger suddenly exploded as she shimmered into her bedroom; the caged beast of her emotion was unleashed.

"Well he was – you were – I thought…"

"You thought! That just doesn't cut it, does it now?"

"Steffi, his hands were all over you…"

"Whose hands aren't?" She let out an exasperated sigh and calmed down slightly.

"My jealousy isn't my fault, Steffi."

"I know baby. My bad, I'm sorry."

"It's just…" Cole stopped, unable to continue.

"D'you know something?" Steffi bit her thumbnail nervously, and suddenly laughed bitterly. "I think I've done a bad thing."

"What? I doubt it."

"Cole," Steffi lowered her voice, as if afraid that someone might hear them. "I'm in love with you. 100 head over heels, giddiness and all."

"Ah-huh." Cole cleared his throat and sat on the bed.

"Now, I know you don't feel the same. But please, don't walk away."

"Can't you see it? I thought it was so obvious after what just happened…"

"W-what is so obvious?"

"Steffi… I really shouldn't say this." Steffi sighed and laid down on the bed, face down.

"This is the part where I get thrown on the pile marked 'Conquests', isn't it?"

"You mean more to me than that, you must know that by now."

"I've seen it all before. After a month or so of going steady you'll get bored and move onto the next one."

"No… it's not like that at all. You're different; this is different to before."

"Hey, if it makes you feel better you can pay me – I do it for money anyway, it's what pays the rent for this place."

"Steffi, I've never felt this way, not since Phoebe…"

"You paid her too?"

"No! You don't understand…"

"I think I do."

"I can't describe it…" Steffi had closed her eyes, but now she rolled over and opened one cynically.

"Quit messing around with me Cole. You never know, I may actually get my feelings hurt." Tears glistened in her eyes and she rolled away from him. Cole looked at her for a while, trying to sort his mixed emotions. After a pause, he said gently;

"Whenever I go into a room and see you, I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you. To hell with Charmz, Phoebe, Kyle… to hell with all of them. You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night. I love you with all my heart and soul, and nothing makes me happier than being with you.

"I know we can never be together forever, but with you time no longer matters to me. As far as I am concerned, you are perfect for me in every way. I don't care about your past or our future: I care about the here and now. With you and me in this room. You excite and thrill me with every kiss we share and every move you make." Steffi rolled back over to look at him. The tears perched so perilously on her eyelashes had remained, and she gave a watery smile.

"That's so beautiful. You really feel that way about me?"

"Who couldn't? You're so different to anyone I've ever known before, y'know? I mean you're sexy, funny, beautiful, sensitive, lovable, sensual, a brilliant singer…"

"You forgot one."

"I did? What's that?"

"I'm forbidden fruit. All the reasons you just described – it all boils down to the fact that you can't have me."

"No, it's not because I can't have you! I've fallen in love with you, and there's nowhere on this earth I would rather be than with you!" Cole jumped off the bed and started pacing. Steffi sat up and moved her curls out of her eye.

"Good… that means I can do this then." She shimmied off the bed, her skirt riding up to reveal the tops of her stockings and sashayed over to Cole. She laced her fingers with his and kissed him, before letting him wrap his strong, muscular arms round her.

"Stockings?"

"Anything for my baby." He grinned and fell onto the bed, pulling her down on top of him.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own any of the... yeah, okay you guys all know the drill by now. Steffi's all mine so if you try and sue me for using her – you can't. Ha!_

_This was a sweet chapter I thought… I certainly enjoy writing the slushy bits so this is rather sweet I think. It's got 701 words so it's not a mega huge one, but it (hopefully) conveys what these guys feel. Aww._


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

Chapter 7 – Truth Be Told.

The kitchen walls shook as the music pounded out. It would appear that Steffi was in the kitchen, thought Cole as the music began to eat away at his eardrums.

"_I am a world before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget…"_ Cole's head ached and he faded into the kitchen still only in his boxers.

"Ste… Charmz!" His daughter looked up at him quizzically, and used her telekinesis to switch off the pounding rock music.

"Dad, why are you here… in only your boxers?" Cole looked at her helplessly and changed the subject.

"Wh-where's Steffi?"

"I don't know. Why should I know?"

"Because you're in her kitchen, maybe?"

"She shimmered out somewhere. What are _you_ doing in Steffi's kitchen?"

"She invited me… for breakfast."

"In your boxers?"

"I'm a bachelor. I forget these things." Steffi shimmered into the living room and stood next to the closed kitchen door, her ear pressed close so she could hear the conversation.

"Still no girlfriend then, Daddy?"

"'Fraid not, jut me. Well there was someone…"

"Name?"

"I don't think so, nosy!"

"Well if you're still single, I have a mate who works at the club. Her name's Steph."

"And?"

"And she's single too…"

"No! Don't you dare fix me up!"

"Come on Daddy, she's pretty, and young, and I promised her you two would get together."

"One word Charmz: no!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because I don't need my teenage daughter fixing me up. And because I have a nice girlfriend who I love very much." Steffi smiled at his comment. He was so sweet!

"Thought you said you were single?"

"Well, I'm not. In fact I'm so in love with her I just want to shout it out: I love Steffi!" Cole realised too late the ramifications of what he had said.

"Steffi! As in my best friend Steffi!"

"Umm… no?" Charmz went mad.

"How could you? She's a century younger than you, for Christ's sakes! You really think that doesn't matter!"

"I know how old she is Charmz… but I love her, and I hope to God she knows I do."

"I do know," Steffi said, walking in. "And I love you too… so, so much." She ran up to him and kissed him, forgetting Charmz, and Kyle, and Phoebe, and anyone else who could stand in their way. For those precious seconds, the world revolved around them and them alone.

"Okay, in a few seconds I'm going to wake up, and this won't be happening!" Charmz squeezed her eyes tightly shut then opened them again. Steffi and Cole were no longer kissing, but instead gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"Ugh, you two make me sick! Sick I tell you!"

"I love you, Cole Turner."

"I love you, Stephanie Miller."

"How do you know my surname?"

"My daughter is your best friend."

"Not anymore she's not, Dad! How can you do this? What about Phoebe, what about Carly, my mom? Do you remember her!"

"Charmz, that's all in the past and you goddamn well know it!"

"Cole, please calm down baby…"

"She calls you 'baby'!"

"Yes, she does. Because I love her so very much, she can call me whatever she likes."

"Except Coley Woley."

"Except that, yes." Cole grinned at Steffi happily, and Steffi smiled back before looking at Charmz.

"It's so nice that you know about us at last. Keeping it secret for t he past few months has been so hard." Charmz looked at them both, outraged, and faded out.

"Cole?"

"Hmm?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Steffi?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you too."

_A/N and Disclaimer: Now you know her whole name, Stephanie Miller, she's still mine so I can't get sued or anything. I don't own any of the original 'Charmed' characters or Charmz Brody (as she now is). She is a fictional character created by my good friend Charl. So you can't sue her either, tehe._

_This chapter has 615 words minus disclaimer and A/N, and I have to admit it's one of my favourites so far. I felt that it really was about time that Charmz found out about Cole and Steffi because you can only stick your head in the sand for so long before it just becomes stupid. I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to R+R!_


	8. Chapter 8: Temptation

Chapter 8 – Temptation

(Part I of II).

Sunlight poured into Steffi's living room as she idly flicked through the channels on her TV set.

"Porn… game show…gay porn…'Friends' reruns…some comedian…" The TV was switched off and Steffi, who had been sat on the couch, rolled onto her back. She asked herself impatiently, "How long does it take to go to work?" The phone rang suddenly, and she jumped before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Steffi? Steffi Miller?" asked the stranger.

"That's me… who is this?"

"It's Ryan."

"Oh, the guy Cole beat up?"

"The very same."

"How are you?"

"I'm better thanks. You?"

"Bored out of my little blonde head."

"So you won't be offended if I ask you out for a drink?"

"Of course not."

"Excellent. So where shall we meet?"

"I'll be at that new bar, Scarlet, in 20 minutes. Meet me there." She hung up, feeling a sense of guilt and underneath… was that excitement? It shouldn't be there, but then again, she wasn't doing anything wrong. If no one knew, and no one got hurt, then it would all be okay. With that thought in her mind, she began conjuring the perfect outfit.

"Steffi, you look simply stunning," said Ryan as they stood at the bar. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ryan," said Steffi with a smile. "But you know you don't have to flatter me." They walked over to a table in the corner, and Ryan pulled out her chair for her.

"I want to – I mean, you're certainly worth it and I know we both enjoy it." Steffi sat down, and sipped her white wine watching him over the rim of the glass. "But, I must confess, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you here this afternoon."

"Everyone has an ulterior motive around me: I think it's because my reputation precedes me." Ryan put a hand on her arm and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"I know about you and Cole, but I was wondering… how much would you charge me for a session?" Steffi withdrew her arm quickly.

"I'm not interested in the slightest, Ryan. I've left all that behind me now I have Cole, and I'm not going to ruin what we have because of you."

"I have $1,000 in my jacket pocket. Cash. Say the word and it could be yours, Miss Miller." Steffi looked at him, and gulped down the remainder of her wine. After signalling to the waiter she would like another, she said to him

"We can't do this. We mustn't."

"Why not? I'm offering you $1,000 for a one-time session." Ryan leant forward and kissed her passionately, and Steffi did not pull away until her put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm really sorry Ryan, but I love Cole…"

"So why did you kiss back?"

"I don't know, but I don't want this."

"What was with the sexy little smiles and the flirty looks then, huh? You just like to tease men or something! Bet you get kicks out of it…"

"Ryan, I'm always like that," Steffi's tone was one of utmost sincerity. "I'm naturally flirtatious and I can't help that."

"Oh… well in that case I offer my sincerest apologies."

"No need… it's already forgotten." There was a lengthy pause before Ryan said,

"It was a great kiss though."

"Hell yeah it was!" Steffi felt her fingers move, and before she knew what she was doing, her fingers were walking up his chest to the knot of his tie. "I guess it couldn't hurt," she heard herself saying as Ryan allowed her to loosen his tie. "Not if we were very careful…"

"And Cole? I thought you loved him?" He swallowed hard as she stroked his leg with her foot, and she leant across the table.

"I'm not supposed to be with Cole. You on the other hand…" Steffi stroked Ryan's face with the back of her hand, and he grabbed it. Steffi bit her lip, not knowing what to expect. Ryan kissed every millimetre of her hand before starting on her arm, and he shimmered them out to his apartment. Cole's eyes hardened. He had trusted Ryan with her! He wouldn't have dreamed that his colleague, his _friend _would abuse his trust like that! And as for Steffi… Cole sighed, feeling suddenly older. Steffi was a conundrum. He loved her, but somehow he couldn't quite forgive her, not for this. He loved her – but was love enough? He sighed again, remembering the feeling of anger and jealousy well as it coursed through his veins. Steffi was his girlfriend, his lover – what right did Ryan have to her? Unless… unless Steffi wasn't happy with him. She was such a free spirit, and Cole always had the impression that he had somehow tamed her accidentally. Despite himself, he wished she was there.

At Ryan's, an hour or so later, Steffi lay staring at the ceiling. Ryan lay next to her, snoring gently, and she turned to look at him. She gazed at him for a long time before dressing and shimmering out, leaving a note next to him on the pillow: 'Don't come after me. Steffi xxx'. Ryan awoke soon after she'd let, and read the note. He realised that although he was $1,000 poorer, he was richer by billions of dollars in his wisdom: never expect Steffi Miller to be there in the morning. People had warned him about that, and he realised now that maybe it would've been wiser to listen to them. But, young and foolish as he was, he thought he had what she needed. He stared at the ceiling; the same spot Steffi had looked at so intently, and began to count the ceiling tiles.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Cole Turner. I own Steffi and Ryan, but I guess technically me and Lexie share him… Lex, guess what: Ryan appears to be mine!_

_So Steffi gave into the temptations of her old life in this chapter. This was great fun to write, because it gives you an insight into the flirtier side of Miss Miller, and it gave me a chance to show you (you being the reader, idiot) how cool she really is. She's the kind of person who has snowball fights during August – you know what I mean. This chapter has 951 words… I think, let me just check. Yep, 951, making this the longest chapter yet. Whoo-hoo! And if you wanted to know, there are 1,257 ceiling tiles in Ryan's bedroom._


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

Chapter 9 – Truth and Consequences

(Part II of II).

Steffi unlocked the door to the penthouse silently after shimmering outside the door. Without turning the lights on, she felt her way to the bedroom door. As she stepped inside her room, the living room lamp flicked on. Startled, Steffi conjured a fireball and turned to face the intruder – Cole, who was sat in the armchair. Extinguishing the fireball, she smiled and said brightly,

"Hey baby! When did you get home?"

"Hour ago. Maybe more." Cole's voice was cold as ice, and his gaze was unflinching.

"Oh great. I went out with a friend… shopping."

"No you didn't."

"Y-yes I did. I went with Dan."

"Then where are your shopping bags?"

"Funny story that… I didn't actually buy anything for once!"

"Of course you didn't buy anything – you were with Ryan in Scarlet."

"You must be seeing things baby, I was with Becca." Steffi went to kiss Cole, and he jerked his head away.

"You just said you were with Dan."

"Well you know what my memory is like… what's wrong with you today?"

"I saw you with him. At Scarlet." Cole avoided her gaze, knowing that a single look into those gorgeous ice blue eyes and his heart would melt.

"I don't know what you're talking about baby, I wasn't with him."

"I saw you, Steffi. Please stop lying to me; just tell me what I did to deserve this… this betrayal."

"Baby, I never - it was never meant to be like this…" Steffi sighed and sat down in the chair opposite the lamp.

"What was it supposed to be like then?"

"One minute we were talking and the next… you don't deserve this."

"Damn right I don't, I deserve a truthful explanation."

"Oh, baby…" Steffi's voice was muffled from where she had buried her face in her hands, and a faint sniffling sound could be heard. "I-I never wanted life t-to be this h-hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard about me?"

"Depends what you mean by that, I guess."

"I mean the years since me and Charmz stopped talking… when you moved to the surface."

"I never heard anything…"

"Well, since I turned 14 I've had to make my own money and my own life. You remember my parents?"

"Cheryl and Antonio? Sure I do. You look so much like your mom, she must be proud."

"Not exactly. I haven't seen them since I was 10 years old. They went out one day and never came back."

"They get vanquished?"

"Perhaps. I guess it's possible that Mom saw it in a vision, but I honestly don't have a clue. All I know is that they were expecting to leave, because they left me their savings. After I spent all those, I needed to get a job. When I was 14, there were a lot of guys I knew who worked for a modelling agency. I got hired, and within 6 months I was doing porno mags."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I wish I was, but I'm not."

"So what happened next?"

"Well I spent a year modelling. Then after that I got a job at a bar run by a guy I know – Brett. That's where my uh, reputation begins."

"What reputation?"

"I'm a hooker, Cole. Call me whatever you want – a female escort, a slut, a prostitute, a street-walker… that's me. Men pay me to make them look and feel good. Walk into a bar with Steffi Miller on your arm and you're in."

"Th-this is all a lie right? This is like 'Punk'd' or something, isn't it?"

"No, Cole, this is my life. Ryan paid me $1,000 for that. I'm known for having expensive tastes, y'know. It's how I can afford my apartment, my clothes, my cigarettes, my booze… you name it, I can bet you that some guy paid for it."

"How can you do that? Just sleep with a guy for pleasure… oh, God."

"You want proof!" Steffi dug through her purse until she found a fat wad of dollar bills, an unprecedented attack of anger hitting her. "$1,000! All there…" She threw the notes at him angrily and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Steffi… baby, where are you going?" Cole opened the door and searched the hall for her. The door to the stairs stood wide open where she had fled.

Steffi's eyes were blurred with tears as she pushed her way through crowded San Francisco streets. She wondered if she still knew her way around the city by foot after years of shimmering. Eventually she found herself in Prescott Street, soaked to the skin by a sudden rainfall.

_A/N and Disclaimer: Dan, Cole and Prescott St. don't belong to me. Steffi and Ryan do, and don't you forget it! And if you care, Dan belong to the wonderful crim-eater Lexie._

_Following on from Ryan and Steffi's romantic tryst in the last chapter, this 780 word type-fest just explains a little about Steffi's background. There's a lot you still have to discover, however, so keep your eyes, ears and tentacles peeled for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Halliwell

Chapter 10 – Home Sweet Halliwell.

Piper Halliwell was baking cookies in her kitchen, a watchful eye on her two sons Wyatt and Chris, when the doorbell rang.

"Who could this be, huh babies?" Piper was cheerfully saying as she made her way to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a drenched young woman stood on her doorstep, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Can I help you?"

"P-Piper, it's Steffi… is Phoebe in?"

"No, she's at the newspaper. Who did you say you were again?"

"S-Steffi Miller. I-I'm Charmz's friend – or at least, I was."

"Steffi? My God, I haven't seen you for what, ten years? Twelve years?"

"N-not since I was four… that's about fourteen years."

"Come in, come in honey… why do you look so sad?" Steffi gladly walked into the homely warmth of Halliwell Manor, her clothes dripping water onto the rug.

"I come here sometimes with Charmz; she likes to see big Chris, little Chris and Wyatt."

"So that's why big Chris gets so uptight. She steals his aunt's boyfriend and sleeps with him whilst dating Chris, so now she rubs it in his face!"

"That was kinda… Piper, what is that heavenly smell?"

"Double chocolate chip cookies. You want one?"

"I have many vices, and as far as I can remember your baking, it's definitely the least life-threatening."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Go and sit down in the living room, and Phoebe will be home soon."

"Thanks, Piper." Steffi's short but grateful reply touched Piper as she wandered back into the kitchen. Sending Chris and Wyatt into the living room to see Steffi, she pulled out tray of perfectly baked cookies. She turned around to the big kitchen table and jumped in shock at the sight of a slightly dishevelled Cole, sporting a rather aggressive looking black eye.

"Is Steffi here, Piper?"

"Why would you want to know if she was? And more to the point, why should I tell you?"

"Because we need to talk about some issues we're having."

"Issues?"

"Yeah. Couples issues."

"Wait, you and Steffi are…?"

"'Fraid so, Piper. I love her, a lot, and I want to make her happy."

"Which is why she turned up on my doorstep in tears?" said Piper quizzically. "Cos, if you don't mind my saying so, she looked really upset."

"I know… I said something really stupid and we fought. I thought she'd gone to one of her brothers' houses, which is why I didn't get here before now. It's also the reason for this," he said, pointing at his black eye. "I get the feeling I shouldn't have told Darryl that I was dating her."

"Our Darryl? As in Darryl Morris?"

"No, as in her brother, Darryl Miller."

"And why did you say one of her brothers? How many are there?"

"Five. She's the only girl, and the youngest."

"When you have two sisters that sounds like the lap of luxury. Believe me."

"You've got a point. Where's Steffi?"

"In the living room. But whilst you're here, I wanted a little help with a demon. Come up to the attic with me?" Cole did as he was told, and just as the attic door clicked shut, Phoebe slammed the front door behind herself as she bounded in.

"Anybody home? Piper? Paige? Leo?"

"Living room! Living room!" Wyatt called to his aunt. Phoebe, who had made her way into the kitchen after smelling the cookies, turned on her heel and looked into the living room, to discover an attractive blonde teenager playing with Wyatt and Chris.

"Um, you look really familiar. Do I know you?" At the sound of Phoebe's voice, Wyatt toddled over, saying:

"Aunty Phoebe, this is Steffi. She's a demon, but Mommy said we could play because she knows Aunty Charmz and she's a good demon!" Steffi stood up awkwardly, balancing baby Chris on her hip.

"Long time no see, huh Phoebe?"

_A/N and Disclaimer: Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, Cole, Chris and Wyatt are all property of the WB, despite my longing to own them and be a multi-millionaire with lots of men who want to sleep with and/or marry me. But life is not always fair, says the specky twt with spots._

_This chapter has 661 words and I think it is utter balls. But if it's what the readers want, then what does my opinion matter? Please R+R as it is very late and I have stayed up to type this for your own good, not mine._


	11. Chapter 11: The Dying Ember

Chapter 11 – The Dying Ember.

"Demon! Demon!" Chris said, playing with Steffi's hair. "Demon! Steffi demon!"

"My God, little Steffi Miller. What brings you back here after all this time?" Phoebe's face broke into a smile, and she strode over to hug Steffi, who hugged back smiling in relief.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna roundhouse kick me!" Phoebe pulled away and studied Steffi's face.

"You look so much like Cheryl, but not like Tony. He was darker haired and a lot taller."

"You still remember my parents?"

"Of course I do – we were neighbours for about ten years! Me, Prue, Piper and Grams were the first people to know that you had been born. Of course it was after you'd moved away that we discovered that your parents were demons who helped good witches. What powers did they pass down?"

"Pyrokinesis, which includes fireballs and the plumes that shoot out of your palms, as well as little flames which I can make when I click my fingers, conjure, shimmer and levitation. I don't really use the latter all that much, I don't like heights," she said with a smile.

"How are your parents, sweetie?"

"You tell me… I haven't seen them for eight years."

"Why? Did you run away?"

"It wasn't me who didn't come home," said Steffi darkly, and attempted to disentangle Chris' little fingers from her hair. Chris held tighter, fingering her soft curls joyfully. He placed his left thumb in his mouth and giggled happily.

"Oh, I didn't know. Steffi, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay; I'm kinda getting over it now. I just miss them I guess."

"I'll bet… so what do you do for accommodation these days? Last I heard you were living in the countryside somewhere."

"Not anymore, I'm afraid. I live in the city these days, because it's closer to the bar where I work in the Underworld. The pay sucks, but it's something to do during the day when Cole's away."

"What does Cole have to do with anything?"

"We're uh…he's uh…" At that moment, Cole ran into the room still looking rather worse for wear.

"Steffi? I'm so, so sorry… please forgive me?" He went up to her, grasping her free hand and holding it to his chest. Phoebe stepped back in shock at the sight of her ex-husband, who seemed oblivious to her presence. "I didn't mean to say all that stuff, you know that right?

"Cole, look…"

"I love you Steffi, and that must mean something surely."

"I-I… oh, Cole," Steffi felt her knees weaken and she sat down squarely on the armchair. Cole knelt in front of her, his eyes imploring her to understand. "I love you, so much." She set Chris down on the floor and looked into Cole's eyes.

"Uh, guys? Would you like me to go?" Cole stood up straight at the sound of Phoebe's voice, and he turned to look at her

"Phoebe? I-uh-I mean… hi," he stuttered, aware of Steffi's presence. "How l-long has it b-been?"

"Since I uh, last vanquished you?" Cole laughed weakly, trying to break the tension.

"It would make sense I guess." Steffi twisted her fingers nervously behind him, and Cole turned back to her. "I do love you Steffi. I love you very much. But I was jealous because you went off with Ryan – and to make it worse, you did it for money!"

"Because I have no qualifications or anything with which to get a proper job! It's so easy for you Cole, you just know everything. The only thing I know is how to make a man look and feel great, so I do it for a lot of money. That's how I can afford my apartment, my clothes… everything."

"Oh, baby…" Cole stroked Steffi's cheek with the back of his hand, and Steffi closed her eyes, calmed by his touch. "It's all gonna be okay, honey. Just you wait and see." He stood up and held his hand out towards her. She opened her eyes and took it, pulling herself up and nestling her face in his shirt.

"I love you, Cole. I really do."

"And I love you, with all my heart," said Cole, looking straight at Phoebe.

Later that night, as Cole lay sleeping, Steffi looked at him and sighed. Even if he didn't know it, she did – Cole was still in love with Phoebe.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the actual show, i.e. characters or places such as the Halliwell manor. Or even the name Halliwell. Or anything like that, actually, cos I suck._

_This chapter has 735 words, which makes it kinda short in my opinion. I felt that the story was beginning to drift away from its 'Charmed' origins and become more of a Cole-and-Steffi story, which I don't really want it to do. So I brought the Charmed Ones back into it to see how that would go, and I guess that went okay. There's room for improvement though, so keep checking back to see if I've improved anything in the past chapters._


	12. Chapter 12: It's A Man's World

Chapter 12 – It's A Man's World.

Cole was sat in the kitchen of Steffi's apartment having a slice of toast and enjoying the silence. The peace relaxed him, and he sighed contentedly. The autumn was drawing slowly into winter, his favourite season, and soon it would be Steffi's birthday – she would be 19. The thought sobered him – she really was almost a century younger than him, and it was wrong for him to expect her to stay with him. Even if he wanted her to. There would be a party, he knew; a night of drunken demonic debauchery, with Steffi taking centre stage. He could see her now: in her tightest top, her shortest skirt and her highest heels – she' look stunning. Everyone would want her… and Cole wasn't sure if he liked that idea.

It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen Steffi all morning. She hadn't been there when he'd got up at 7 o'clock, and it was now half past 11. What could she be doing which could take up four and a half hours? He shrugged, and took a bite out of his toast, pondering whether to put another slice in the toaster. The kettle whistled suddenly, breaking through to his conscious mind. He got up and made himself the cup of coffee he had been looking forward to all morning, rooting through Steffi's cupboards for the sugar. Her cupboards were, as usual, empty; except for the odd tin of beans of the occasional packet of pasta. Cole had come to the conclusion that Steffi lived on a diet of sex, booze and cigarettes – he rarely, if ever, saw her eat; if he did it was because he'd taken her out for dinner, and even then she never finished a course. He found the sugar and moved to the fridge. Grabbing the milk carton, he saw a small Post-It note stuck on the fridge door, hidden amongst various postcards, shopping lists and to-do lists. The note read:

"I've gone for a walk. Laters honey, Steffi xxx.' Cole sighed and poured the milk into his coffee, after checking it was fresh. The note left no indication of what time she'd left or when she'd be back, so what was the point in writing it? He sipped his coffee and wandered into the living room.

She'd tidied the room since his first visit, and much of the room had changed. It had gone from a dark, dreary room to a chic and sophisticated living space. Cole admired the colour scheme Steffi had opted for when she redecorated as he sat down on the chocolate brown sofa – her choice of cream and brown certainly made the room look more inviting.

The day's paper lay on the coffee table, and Cole thumbed through it whilst enjoying his coffee. Half way through an interesting article about house prices in the Bay area, the toaster threw his second piece of toast into the air. As he went to collect it, his thoughts strayed to Phoebe. She'd looked so beautiful yesterday, her hair wispy in the moist air; and again he wondered how he had let her go. A wave of nostalgia hit him, carrying him from the moment they met to the very last second before she vanquished him, and he realised something; even though Steffi meant everything and more to him, his feelings for Phoebe were still at the very core of his existence. He still missed her like he had when she first left him all those years ago, and the longing for her still drove him somewhere inside his subconscious. Whenever he saw Steffi, he felt a physical longing for her, and a lot of love. When he saw Phoebe, his heart ached and his body yearned to touch her once more, to feel the silkiness of her hair and to kiss her soft lips. He looked at the toast and left it on the side for Steffi to nibble on when she got home.

Back in the living room, he slumped onto the couch and resumed scanning the paper. He was reading 'Ask Phoebe' and feeling a familiar sense of longing for her, when he heard a key in the lock. Th door opened, and a large pile of brown paper bags came through the door, with the top of Steffi's blonde head just visible. She put them on the floor, ran a hand through her soft hair and said,

"Hey, baby! What've you been up to?"

"Just thinking."

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, 'The Bay Mirror', 'Ask Phoebe' or anything like that. But Steffi's mine, so I can sleep easy._

_Cole you bad, bad boy you. Thinking of Phoebe when you quite clearly love Steffi… tch, it's disgraceful. I was in fact shaking my head as I wrote those 752 sinful words that we call his mind. Tut-tut, Mr Turner. I should probably stop talking to myself…typing to myself…shut up!_


	13. Chapter 13: The Unthinkable

Chapter 13 – The Unthinkable.

Steffi tossed and turned in her sleep as the dream took hold of her.

She was in a meadow with her parents and her youngest two brothers, playing around a big tree and laughing. Her brothers began to climb the tree, and Steffi followed them as she had always done, until she reached the top. But when she got there, her brothers were nowhere to be seen. She looked down and scanned the meadow for her parents, but they too were gone. Then, the branch she was perched upon broke, and she was falling faster and faster to the ground, but then she fell past the ground and into the great dark abyss below. She was screaming out for help, and a voice came to her;

"Steffi? Steffi, stop screaming, its two am for Christ's sakes!" As her conscious mind returned, she gazed around in the blackness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Cole's face was tired and concerned, his eyes still bleary from sleep, and he was stroking her damp cheek. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of cold sweat, and her breathing came hard and fast.

"Oh God, Cole!" She clung to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "That was such a horrible dream…"

"Shhh," said Cole soothingly, still stroking her cheek. "It was just a dream. Dreams won't hurt you, I promise." He fumbled for the light switch and flicked it on.

"I was so scared Cole. I've never been so terrified before…" Steffi squinted, again waiting for her eyes to become accustomed to the light.

"It's okay, I'm here with you now." He kissed her comfortingly and smoothed her curls where sleep had contorted them. "Now then, what happened?"

"I was playing in the meadow behind our old house with my brothers. My parents had a picnic basket or something; it must've been one of Mom's summer outings. My brothers were climbing this big old tree, and I followed them to the top. But by the time I got there everyone had gone. Then a branch broke, and I started falling so very fast…"

"I know you were, you were screaming for someone to catch you."

"Sorry I woke you," said Steffi sheepishly. "I'll be alright now. Just go back to sleep, and then you'll get to that meeting you've got tomorrow on time."

"This isn't about work, it' about you."

"I'm fine… I just need some rest that's all." Cole nodded, but he still looked worried. He put out the light and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of Steffi's body as she cuddled into him. He listened to the rhythm of her body, her soft breaths and the beating of her heart. She put her thumb in her mouth, and he knew she was asleep.

Stroking her arm idly, he tried to imagine ever losing her. The thought scared him slightly, as he knew there were men rich enough to pay for her goods every night for the rest of her life. But she loved him, she truly did, and it warmed his heart just thinking about all the times she would watch him when she thought he didn't know, and the rest of her little quirks. His mind wandered as he got closer and closer to sleep, when he suddenly caught himself thinking about what their children would look like. He tried to shake the thought off, and eventually he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Early the next morning, Steffi awoke with a feeling of incredible nausea. Running into the en suite, she reached the toilet just in time for her to throw up. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so ill, but it certainly hadn't been in the last few months. Steffi did the math in her head; it had been late June to early July she had gotten together with Cole, and now it was the day before Hallowe'en. She hadn't been out drinking socially for around four months in that case, so it couldn't have been around then. But then again, she hadn't had her period for around a month either… As Steffi felt the second wave hit her, a thought struck her – what if she was pregnant?

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Cole Turner (except my dreams, and I've already copyrighted them)._

_707 words and I really don't have a clue what I'd been drinking when I wrote this. I guess I got to thinking about family, and how cute it is when you get little babies… who then grow up to hate you and scream at you and tell you how fat and saggy you are. If Steffi manages to pop this sprog, she's gonna hate it, that's for damn sure._


	14. Chapter 14: Baby Got Back

Chapter 14 – Baby Got Back.

When Cole awoke, he looked beside him and found that he was alone.

"Baby? Where are you?" He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where Steffi was staring into her coffee mug with a black slip of paper in her hand. "Baby?" He put his hands on her shoulders and she jerked suddenly, as though she'd been woken from a trance.

"We've been invited to a costume party," she said, turning to him and showing him the piece of paper.

"Are you going to go?"

"It's addressed to both of us, Cole."

"I'm not really up for a party."

"It's going to be tomorrow night, and they need to know if we're going today."

"Where's it being held?"

"P3. I think it's nice, considering everything they went through to have a normal life, that they're having a do at the club."

"Why would Phoebe want us there?"

"Why would you automatically assume it was Phoebe who invited us? Piper did. And also, Phoebe's going somewhere with Coop for the night; the Bay Mirror's Hallowe'en Gala or something. I only know because I rang Piper a little while ago, and we had a nice little chat."

"If it makes you happy, I'll go," said Cole. "But I'm not dressing up."

"Don't be such a spoil-sport!"

"Are you actually allowed to go to P3? Legally, I mean."

"I'm going as… actually, I won't tell you. I think you might guess from the costume I bought you." Steffi rushed the sentence before running to the bathroom once more. Cole shook his head and finished her coffee.

In the bathroom, Steffi lay slumped against the toilet, and she closed her eyes. After a moment, she conjured a small packet – a pregnancy test. She read the instructions and took the test out of the box.

Cole looked at his watch. She'd been in that bloody toilet for five minutes – what in God's name was she doing in there? Digging her way to China with a spoon?

When Steffi finally appeared, her face was pale underneath her make-up and she was shaking visibly.

"Cole there's something I think you should know… you may wish to sit down."

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Cole, I really think you should sit…"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just sit down, please!" Cole sat on the kitchen chair and watched Steffi intently.

"What's up, Steffi?"

"I'm… at least, I think I'm… pregnant."

"If that's meant to be a joke, it's not funny Steffi. Seriously bad taste."

"I'm not joking Cole." Steffi was calmer now, and she extended a closed fist towards him. As her fingers uncurled, she revealed a small white stick with a blue line through the centre. Cole swallowed hard.

"H-how? We were careful enough, weren't we?"

"Obviously not…" Cole's stomach bubbled with acid at the thought, but still he asked her,

"Hang on - is there any possibility it could be someone else's? Like… Ryan's?" Steffi shook her head.

"I'm the best for a reason Cole. I'm careful. It's got to be yours." Cole was unsure what to say or do, and he gazed at Steffi for a moment.

"What are you going to do? I'll support you 100 percent, no matter what you decide, and I can work longer to help you pay for it…" Steffi put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I'm not having an abortion, Cole. This is our baby – the only thing we have to prove to everyone else that we really love each other. I'm going to love this baby like I love you, and that's a promise. So don't worry," she said with a grin, "because I need to show you your outfit for the party!"

"Steffi?"

"Yes, Cole?"

"We're having this baby together. I mean that, I really do."

"I know we are. But promise me you won't do something really stupid like ask me to marry you. At least, not because I'm pregnant."

"I won't. I promise. But I also promise to stand by you, against all odds."

_A/N and Disclaimer: Cole Turner is the property of some smarmy git in an office working for the WB. Tch! But I own all and any rights to Steffi so hands off._

_Okay there are 671 words in this chapter if I remember rightly but then again I have a memory like a sieve so… yeah let's not go there. I'm not going to discuss the meaning of this chapter today, simply because it has no meaning._


	15. Chapter 15: Love Addict

Chapter 15 – Love Addict.

Piper smiled tiredly as she watched all the sweaty people dancing around the floor of her club. She was glad she'd hired a band, Family Force 5, instead of a DJ; it made the atmosphere better. She glanced at the stairs, and saw Cole and Steffi making their way down them. She waved at Steffi, who was being ushered down by an unusually protective Cole. She wondered what they were talking about as their lips moved. She also thought she remembered Cole's cowboy costume from an incident with Prue a few years ago…

"…I'm fine, Cole! Really, I am!" Steffi slapped his hands away as he tried to help her down the stairs.

"Just be careful," he warned. "I don't want to do anything to harm our baby."

"We're fine," smiled Steffi. "I'll be careful. I don't want to screw this up." She fought her way to the bar, and indulged in a little innocent flirting with the bartender, unaware of Cole's watchful eyes. She took the drinks back to the table she and Cole had managed to reserve at the last moment possible.

"Here's to parenthood," she said as she raised her glass. "May it be all I've heard about."

"I'll second that," Cole said as he touched his glass with hers. "Let's hope I don't screw this one up as much as I screwed Charmz up."

"You didn't 'screw Charmz up' – she managed that perfectly well by herself if you ask me," Steffi said bluntly as she sipped her soda. "She had a good thing going with a really nice whitelighter, and then threw it all away for some mortal."

"That would be the same whitelighter you slept with after inviting him over for a friendly drink," Cole reminded her. "Or am I wrong?"

"You're splitting hairs, I know that much." Steffi's tone was slightly irate, and Cole decided to try and save the evening before it got worse and worse.

"Steffi don't start… I wore this stupid costume for you, I get at least one snide remark/comment."

"If you insist. And you look very handsome like that, honey. The cowboy look certainly suits you."

"Need I tell you how stunning you are, or did the bartender say it enough?" He looked her up and down – she was dressed, rather aptly, perhaps, as a prostitute. In a dark red, form-fitting, figure-hugging bodice dress with its low neckline and full skirt, she really was gorgeous. Men on the dance floor had actually stopped and stared at her in awe, but Cole made sure they concentrated on their own partners. Even her hair was carefully done, with real red roses threaded through her curls, but somewhere inside him Cole wondered if she could've dressed a little more… conservatively. She was, after all, pregnant.

"Howdy, partner!" A young man, also dressed as a cowboy, came up to their table. "Could I take ya from this fine young gent to come and dance with me?" Steffi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, ah don't know what mah baby would think ta that," she replied with a completely believable Western accent. "But ah'm a one-gent kinda gal. So go click your spurs someplace else, Sundance, cos ah've got the real thing." As the newly disgraced cowboy walked away from the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets, Steffi rearranged her rustling skirts.

"That was cruel." Cole said simply after a few moments.

"Yet necessary."

"Poor guy, he only wanted a dance."

"Then he should shift his fat ass and find a date! It's not hard." Cole looked at Steffi and was reminded of her father Antonio, whose fierce Puerto Rican temper had most certainly been passed down to his daughter.

"Steffi…"

"And what if I had gone with him? Would you have knocked him out like you did Ryan, Mr Jealous Rage?"

"That's not fair, you know it isn't."

"Just leave off Cole. I'm not in the mood."

"Well I don't like talking to you when you're like this."

"Then don't talk to me!" Steffi said sharply, and turned away from Cole to watch the band. Eventually she was invited to dance and accepted, leaving Cole to sit and drain his beer by himself.

Piper looked at them, and inwardly she sighed. They really thought that love was all they needed. As the band wound up, Piper hoped they could save themselves before it was too late.

_A/N and Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Cole Turner and Coop…Coop all belong to the WB._

_I know the title of this chapter has nothing to do with the chapter itself, but the band I included (Family Force 5) perform this song and I totally love it so I thought I ought to pay homage. This chapter consists of 736 words and 4,118 spaces. Hehehe._


	16. Chapter 16: My Mistake

Chapter 16 – My Mistake.

Tensions between the two were still high when they returned, with Steffi refusing even to travel with Cole. She alleged he was 'too drunk to fade with passengers' and shimmered home by herself. By the time Cole got there, she'd locked and fade-proofed the bedroom, leaving him to sleep on the couch. Cole sat next to the door, begging her to reconsider, apologising, even grovelling, but Steffi was having none of it. Cole fell asleep next to the door, hoping that Steffi would be in a talking mood the next morning.

Steffi opened the door the next morning and watched Cole slump into the doorway. He was fast asleep, and she smiled at him all curled up. Stepping over him gingerly, she crept into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for him. When Cole awoke five minutes later, he followed his nose to the kitchen to find Steffi sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and smiling at him.

"Good morning, honey!"

"Uh, good morning? What's all this?"

"What does it look like? Breakfast, you idiot." She pushed a plate of fried breakfast towards him and nibbled on half a piece of toast that appeared to be serving as her own breakfast. "It's actually an apology for last night. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I should know when I'm beaten," he said with a grin. "Besides, what you were saying about Ryan was true."

"I didn't want it to be. I was just…"

"Trying to hurt me?"

"I guess so. I didn't really want to though." Cole leant over the table and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know baby. I know." He sat back down and started eating. "This is great! I never knew you could cook."

"I think pregnancy is bringing out the domestic goddess in me," Steffi said with a smile. "I bought ingredients to make cakes, cookies, meat and fruit pies, meringues, gateaux…" Cole laughed.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Course I'm not! I merely have a sudden compulsion to bake for you and the baby. That reminds me, I have a scan on Wednesday. You want to see your baby for the first time?"

"Of course I do! But there's something we need to do first."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We need to tell Charmz you're pregnant with her sibling." The smile on Steffi's face evaporated.

"Cole, no. We can't. She'll kill me, or you, or worse – our baby. I don't want to run that risk. I'm not going to tell her."

"Oh, honey. She's not going to kill you, or the baby. Charmz wouldn't do that, not to her best-"

"Ex-best," corrected Steffi. "We're no longer best buddies, let's face it. And last time I got her this mad, she broke my nose."

"That's true," admitted Cole. Steffi leapt up suddenly and ran towards her bedroom. "Baby? You okay?" He followed her into her en suite and stroked her cheek as she leant over the toilet. He soothed her with gentle words, and held her beautiful curls out of her face. When she recovered, he patted her damp forehead with a towel.

"I'm going out, sweetie. I'll be home later." As he faded out he reasoned with himself, trying to excuse what he was about to do – just because Steffi wouldn't tell Charmz, it didn't mean he couldn't…

"Charmz?" His voice sounded foreign in the house as he called for her.

"Daddy?" Charmz orbed into the living room. "Nice to see you!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to… Did you just orb!"

"Long story. What's up?"

"Well… uh-"

"Dad," Charmz's voice was concerned. "What's going on?"

"You know how you've always wanted a brother or sister?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Steffi is… that is, we are… I'm going to… Steffi's pregnant." He wondered why he had struggled for the words; was it an omen?

"WHAT!"

"Just promise me you won't hurt her." But it was too late – Charmz had already orbed out.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Cole Turner or Charmz Brody._

_Dum dum duuuum! What's going to happen, I hear you ask. Well, my stupid little friends who haven't guessed yet, you're gonna have to read the next chapter cos I don't do spoilers! Oh, it feels so good to be evil – mwahahahahahaha. See? 668 words by the way; that's two more words than the number of the beast._


	17. Chapter 17: Even Angels Fall

Chapter 17 – Even Angels Fall.

Steffi was pottering around her kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast, when Charmz orbed in, any noise she made masked by Steffi's humming.

"You bitch." Charmz spat.

"I beg your pardon?" Steffi spun around to see a raving mad Charmz stood behind her.

"You little bitch!" Charmz's voice was full of venom, and she was literally shaking with anger.

"What the-" Steffi was cut short as Charmz flung out, a strong telekinetic blast throwing her former best friend spinning into the kitchen cabinets.

"Stupid slut! Just ruin my life why don't you! Just run off with my dad and get pregnant, why don't you!" Steffi didn't respond, or even move. She lay sprawled on the floor at a particularly unhealthy looking angle. "Talk to me then! Why the hell did you do this to me, huh?" At that moment, Cole faded in.

"Charmz!" His voice was a short sharp bark. "Where's Steffi?" Charmz sneered at him and pointed wordlessly at the floor before orbing out. Cole looked at Steffi in shock, and rushed over to her.

"Jesus Christ… Steffi, look at me! Move, talk, blink… please do something…" He grabbed her hand and was relieved t find it was still warm, before remembering that as she was a firestarter, her body temperature was constantly higher than an average persons. He caught the creeping panic as it rose up in him, and tried to check it as he felt for her pulse. For a few seconds nothing, and then a small, reassuring thump. A dark stain began to circle her head; a bloody halo for his fallen angel, Cole thought grimly. Then, a terrible realisation hit him – what about the baby? Thinking fast, he faded mother and child to the hospital.

"Somebody help me! My girlfriend's been injured!" Cole's plaintive cry rose above the groans of various drunks and drug addicts in the E.R. A doctor rushed over, took one look at Steffi, and threw a drunk out of one of the beds. He took her out of Cole's arms and began calling for the nurse as he carefully lay her down on the vacated bed, yelling for her to 'take her goddamn stats!' For Cole, the next few hours were to be a blur of rushing medics.

Steffi was in and out of consciousness for the next two hours, before finally returning to what appeared to be the real world. A fuzzy shape was bent over her, and she tried to focus in on it. It smelt of familiar scents; tobacco smoke, leather, traces of cologne and her mom's home cooking.

"D-daddy?" The shape nodded and began to become clearer.

"Hey there, princess." Her eyes welled with tears and a hand clasped hers; a strong, reassuring hand. "Your boyfriend's here too… he's just getting a drink." The man was now in complete focus and his big brown eyes were filled with worry as his handsome, rugged face gazed down at her. His voice was soft and gentle, infused with the strong Spanish influence of his childhood.

"Why did you leave me, Daddy?" Antonio sighed and worked his mouth for a moment.

"I never wanted to, Wooz," he said quietly. Steffi's heart leapt in recognition of her childhood nickname. "Your mama and I had uh… things to do. I told you that before in my letters."

"Letters? What letters?"

"The letters me and Mama sent you every month… you never read them?"

"How can I read what I never received?"

"I sent those letters to our old address on the last day of every month… how did you not get them?"

"'Nardo, I guess. He always was overprotective of me… maybe it was Darryl or Smurfy."

"You still call Sean that name?"

"No. He's dead."

"You can't be serious?" He looked shocked and felt for a chair.

"No, I'm not. He lives in the Underworld with his wife and four children. But now you know how I felt."

"Oh, sweetie… we never meant to hurt you. I really am sorry for everything we put you through, but we had to go. Turns out moving out of the city wasn't going to be far enough, but your brothers didn't want to leave. Bernardo, being the eldest, said he would take care of them, and you didn't want to leave your brothers so he looked after you too. He was your age when we left, you know."

"He skipped out on me a few years back and I was left alone again. Abandoned by those I loved." She made sure her father knew who she meant with that last sentence, and he looked down at the floor for a moment.

"When we found out the Source was after us, we decided to move as far away as we could – that way the newly empowered Charmed Ones could be kept safe too. When he was finally vanquished, we hoped we could return to you, but we couldn't find you. Now that there is no Source, we want to come back and see you sometime."

"So much has changed, Papa." Steffi could hear her accent becoming more and more like her father's, and she relaxed into it. "I've done so many awful things…"

"We have heard about you when we have braved a trip to the Underworld to see 'Nardo. I'm not blaming you for what you did, my beautiful daughter. It was never your fault."

"He's still alive?"

"_Si_… he is well, you will be glad to hear."

"I am glad, Papa. But I never wish to see him again," She gave a heavy sigh and looked at her father. "You understand? Please say you do."

"Of course I do." He gave a short laugh. "I did not know how much I have missed you until this moment, precious child."

"Papa, you exaggerate I am sure." Steffi smiled at him. "It's funny… the only thing I have left to remind me of how Spanish I used to be is my name. 'Nardo made me lose my accent, he changed our last names to Mama's and he changed my eye colour to blue… I miss my eyes." She played with her fingers and a tear dripped onto the covers.

"Stephanie Teresita Carmen Francisca Consuela Cortez," her father smiled. "It always was such a beautiful name."

"It's just Stephanie Carmen Miller now, Papa."

"And I think perhaps I could change your eyes also, no?" His brown eyes wrinkled at the corners into a smile, and he clicked his fingers. "That should be satisfactory, darling." He looked at his watch and gasped. "It is time for you to go now, my Woozle. _Buenos noches_…"

"Papa, no! Go where? I cannot leave you…" She began to grab onto his clothing, inhaling his scent and crying into his shirt.

"You must go back to the living plain, dearest. _Te adoro_, Stephanie." He disentangled his daughter from him, and waved goodbye, before slowly fading out. Steffi waved back, whispering;

"_Te adoro_, Papa. _Te adoro_."

"…_Te adoro_," Steffi whispered and opened her eyes. "Papa?" Cole looked at her and smiled.

"Not quite, baby. It's Cole." He stroked her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Steffi… your eyes are blue, right? Like your mothers?"

"Not anymore," Steffi smiled. "They're like my papa's." Cole masked his confusion by calling for the doctor. As he got up, Steffi conjured a mirror and looked at her eyes. They were mocha brown, just like her fathers.

_A/N: I don't own Cole Turner or Charmz Brody. I do own Stephanie Teresita Carmen Francisca Consuela Cortez on the other hand, as well as her father Antonio Cortez, her brothers Bernardo Cortez, Sean 'Smurfy' Cortez, Darryl Cortez and the other two. Tehe._

_Aww this chapter made me cry I must admit. I don't usually but I think my hormonal balance has tipped slightly cos I'm crying at everything and anything today. Total word count – 1,245, making it the largest chapter so far. Congratulations to me!_


	18. Chapter 18: Short Sharp Shocks

Chapter 18 – Short Sharp Shocks.

"How do you feel baby?" Cole sounded sad, and Steffi became worried by his tone. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

"I feel… empty," she said slowly. "Why do I feel empty?" She looked at the doctor and for a moment he avoided her gaze. Then, ever so slowly, he lifted his head to look her in the eye.

"When you came into contact with the surface, your stomach took the full impact. It's my impression that you were spinning at the time. I'm afraid your baby…" Steffi began to cry quietly as he finished. "Your baby died as a result of the accident. I'm truly sorry, Miss Miller." Steffi's small frame shook with heart-rending sobs as she mourned her lost child, shaking off Cole's attempts to comfort her. She curled up in a ball and sobbed long and hard.

After the initial shock, Steffi felt a strange detachment from the whole affair. To her, it was as if she had been watching a TV show and now she'd changed the channel. Cole was deeply sobered by the accident, but he knew well enough that it was partly his fault and he left Steffi alone. She put both hands on her stomach and felt a slight pain. The doctor had assured her that the pains were nothing to worry about; they were an after-effect of her miscarriage. Steffi thought back to the strange 'tween-time experience and she recalled her father's face. As she began to drift towards sleep, happy memories of her family in her mind, Cole knocked tentatively on the door, holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. 'Just ask her; you never know what she might say.' With that thought in mind he said,

"Can I come in?"

"Only if you're going to give me some good news, like 'hey Steffi, Charmz is dead!', or maybe 'Steffi, I know Im responsible for the death of our baby so I'm gonna move out and let you get on with your life!'" Cole sighed.

"No, actually. I came to sit and talk with you about some stuff. And there's a question I wanted to ask you."

"Well then sit down and talk so I can get on with my life! Jesus…"

"Steffi, I love you. And I'm not leaving you so soon after-"

"So you are going I take it?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No really. I just thought you'd try a little harder."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

"It's not being stubborn; it's surviving. You've got to stop caring… I made the mistake of falling in love. I cared too much and it came back and bit me in the ass," Steffi stretched, and winced in pain. "Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" Cole shook his head slowly.

"That's not surviving… that's called running away. I love you, so much, and I know you love me. Don't let everything we have go to waste."

"You killed anything I ever felt for you when you told Charmz about my baby." Steffi turned away form him, and Cole sighed again.

"It was never my intention to hurt you or the baby," he began. "But Charmz has a right to know that she's having a brother or sister."

"Well she's not any more; you made damn sure of that!" Steffi snapped.

"Steffi, please, I-"

"I never meant to hurt you," Steffi mimicked. "I was just trying to do the right thing. Well next time, don't!" Her eyes blazing with hatred, he glared at him, and Cole began to feel very uncomfortable indeed. He knew what was coming next, and he only hoped he didn't mess that up.

"Steffi… I think there's something I need to do, and I know you're gonna hate me for it."

"I don't think I could possibly hate you anymore right now, so bring it on." Bending down on one knee next to the bed, Cole reached into the bouquet and pulled out a ring box. Opening it to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring, he said,

"Stephanie Teresa Carmen Miller, will you marry me?"

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Cole Turner or Charmz._

_Okay, you must be pretty dumb if you didn't see that coming. I managed to fit tragedy and romance into 688 words – respect me, people, respect me._


	19. Chapter 19: As The End Draws Near

Chapter 19 - As The End Draws Near.

_Warning: Strong language._

Steffi's face went pale.

"You really think a marriage proposal is going to fix this? Fix us?" Cole looked at the floor; he should've known Steffi's anger could not be diminished by some outward show of affection. If anything, it served only to scare her. Lack of love and years of men's superficial words and lewd comments had hardened her to such things, and she was proving unwilling to rid herself of her protective outer shell.

"I just… I wanted to see you smile again. I love your smile, you know I do. I love everything about you."

"Love!" Steffi gave a short, derisive laugh. "What would you know about love, Mr Turner? I believe it was you who was a powerful demon, fell in love with a Charmed One and married her, failing to tell her you were actually the Source of All Evil – or am I wrong!"

"I know more about it than you do, little Miss Sleep-Around!" Steffi glared at him a moment, stung. Quietly, she said through clenched teeth,

"Get out and never come near me again. You have ruined my life… and now I want you out of it."

"Steffi, I didn't mean what I said…"

"Fuck you."

"I just wanted to hurt, I wasn't thinking…"

"Just get out, you son of a bitch." She pressed her face into the pillow, hiding the tears that fell silently from her eyes. As Cole left the room, he thought he heard a sound, like a strangled sob – it was the sound of her heart breaking.

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Period._

_Okay, okay, I know that was only 249 words. But I wasn't entirely sure how to describe the emotional turmoil that they were going through, as well as I am as I write these words. It's only short because, to be frank, this chapter is way too personal._


	20. Chapter 20: Moving On

Chapter 20 – Moving On.

_One and a half years later._

A young woman, a truly stunning Spanish-looking girl with long blonde curls and mocha brown eyes, was sat behind the front desk of Mr Thomas Carter's office, partner of the New York law firm Carter, Campbell and Warren. She typed quickly, every so often checking her notes to ensure that she had the correct details. She spoke aloud as she typed, her voice ringing with her slight Spanish accent;

"Dear Mr Robertson, it is with great pleasure that Carter, Campbell and Warren accept your invitation to represent you in your divorce from the plaintiff, Mrs Catherine Robertson. We would like to see you shortly to discuss…" The soft purr of the telephone cut her short, and she picked it up. "Hello, this is Mr Carter of Carter, Campbell and Warren's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Cole Turner, I'm a lawyer based in San Francisco, and I would like to speak to… hello?" The woman at the desk, startled by the name, had dropped the telephone, and picked it up trying desperately to regain her posture.

"I'm sorry about that. What was it you said you wanted Mr Turner?"

"I'd like to speak to Mr Carter, if it's no trouble. There's a case I want his advice on, as I am not entirely sure how to proceed."

"Mr Carter is out of the office for the afternoon, and he will not be returning. Could I take a message?"

"Of course, just tell him that I called about work and that I would like him to get in touch with me as soon as possible. My desk number is 555-26-"

"7-492," finished the secretary.

"Yes, that's right," said Cole, slightly mystified. "But I happen to be in the area now, so if he wants to reach me he has my cell phone number."

"I shall tell him you called Mr Turner. Good day."

"Yes… good day indeed…" said Cole as he hung up. He could've sworn he'd heard something familiar in that woman's voice, and how on earth had she known his office number…

"Oh my God…" Steffi, for of course it was she, stared at the phone for a long time after she'd replaced it on the receiver. "Cole Turner…" She stood up and went over to the water cooler in the corner of the spacious office, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Pouring herself a cup of water, she rested her head against the window pane and looked down upon the city of New York, hustling and bustling 20 floors below her. Memories came flooding back to her from over a year ago, for all her efforts to block them out. Draining the cup of water, she shakily made her way back to her desk and sat back down in her luxurious leather chair. She switched on the radio, desperately trying to drown out the voices in her head, the memories from so long ago. But she was different now. She didn't need Cole Turner anymore.

After breaking up with Cole that day in the hospital, she had spent a week just crying in bed. Then, when her brief hospital stay ended, she packed up and moved out of San Francisco after a short stay with her brother Sean, bound for New York. When she'd arrived there she found Sean had arranged an apartment for her, and a new job. She had changed her name to Carmella Marcello, and had made sure that if anyone came looking for a Stephanie Miller, there was nothing to be found. As far as all New York was concerned, Stephanie Miller had never existed. Then, she'd found herself a new fiancé, a policeman called Phillip; some new friends, a well-paying new job, and was happy and secure in her new life. Until now, of course.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone purring at her once more. She picked up quickly, giving her usual opening spiel, and let the caller speak.

"Hey, baby, it's me!"

"Hey you!" Steffi smiled, and twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Why are you ringing me at this time of day? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, saving peoples lives driving around in your cop car?"

"Well I was, and then I remembered that you were alone in the office this afternoon, so I thought I'd give my Cammy a call and see how she's doing up there."

"Well, she's horrendously bored, and just got a very scary phone call," said Steffi, pulling the telephone cord tight around her finger and watching the tip go purple.

"Oh, yeah? Nothing too bad I hope," said Phillip worriedly.

"Not scary as such… just something that reminded me of San Francisco, that's all."

"San Francisco? But you moved here well over a year ago, who could be trying to find you now?"

"He wasn't looking for me, he was asking after Tom Carter. I said he was out all afternoon, like he told me to, despite the fact he's with his mistress, and C- Mr Turner appeared to accept this as fact." Steffi began to lose feeling in her finger, and unravelled the cord slowly.

"Turner? As in that lawyer guy, the really famous one based in the Bay? I had dealings with him a little while ago, on a case. He was married wasn't he, to that advice columnist – Phoebe or something, right?"

"Yeah, Phoebe Halliwell, I know her," Steffi pressed the speaker button and started spinning in the chair. "She's a friend, of sorts."

"Wow, my baby knows a journalist!" Phillip said, and Steffi could imagine his smile with the little wrinkles that appeared at edges of his eyes. She grinned and gave an extra little spin.

"Yes I do! And she even knew me when I was a teeny tiny baby."

"What, smaller than you are already?"

"Shut up you!" Steffi giggled as she cut off the call, and turned the radio up full blast, singing along to a nice summery tune. There was a knock at the open door and she jumped, before turning the radio off and turning to look at her visitor. She almost fell off her chair when she saw a familiar figure leaning against the doorjamb.

"Jesus," breathed the man. "Steffi…"

_A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any characters huzzah, huzzah, huzzah. Meh, shut up._

_Let me guess, you saw the title of the last chapter and thought that was it. Well, I'm just full of surprises – 1,051 words of surprises._


End file.
